Devil's Mojo
by SonicAsura
Summary: Part of Cirque De Fiction and voting. Vergil Sparda shouldn't have let himself fall into the Underworld. Before being enslaved by Mundus, he is rescued by a bizarre jungle woman and brought to an island filled with mutant creatures and her family of crazy talking Bandicoots. Now he has to team up to defeat demons swarming into their world and get back home. (Vergil/OC/Dante)


**Here is the third entry to our 6 way vote! I honestly loved playing Crash Bandicoot games even Crash of the Titans and Mind Over Mutant despite how many people complained about them. Fight me! These games are good and you can just suck a lemon! *Clears throat* Anyway, I just love the craziness of the franchise and thought, why not merge with something that people wouldn't dare try? Devil May Cry was the poor soul I chose? Why? Why not?! Because I love to see the DMC team try to wrap their heads around the nonsense we get with our favorite marsupial, Crash. I actually wrote this before Fighting Spirit which is the first DMC story attempt. Now so present to your guys the business meets absolute nonsense: Devil's Mojo! **

'_Crash! Drop that now! Wait… are we on already? Holy shit! Um… give me a moment!' *rummaging before a person stands in front of the screen clearly shadowed* "Hey everybody! I see you found this recording of mine! I should introduce myself. My name is Taki-Taki Bandicoot!" A young woman's voice spoke as a young human woman appeared on the screen. "I know what you're thinking. 'You don't look like a bandicoot!' It's because I'm not. I'm one hundred percent human, my last name is Bandicoot because I'm adopted. Raised by a clan of highly evolved Bandicoots ever since I was a baby found adrift by the beach of Wumpa Islands." Taki-Taki showed a picture of a little girl and human-like bandicoots._

_"The clan leader, Crash Bandicoot, is my father. His wife Tawna, also being my mother. Coco is my aunt and Crunch is my uncle. Then there is my twin little brothers Crane and Core. And my cousin, Coast. Oh and there's Aku-Aku who's like a Grandfather to me even though he's a talking flying tiki mask. Yeah, my family is WEIRD." The picture changed to a young woman surrounded by more bandicoots and a floating tiki mask. "I've been living on Wumpa Island since I was a baby and having all kinds of adventures. But I didn't know I was part of something huge!" A picture of a question mark appears._

_"What is it? Well, it started like any other day with me messing around in one of the temples on the island with my special buddies. You'll know how special they are in a minute but anyway… I found something no one knew was there and that's when I met him. The biggest grump in the whole world even bigger than my uncle Crunch! And Crunch is as grumpy as an angry old mountain! A man who loves blue, hair is white and seriously, I mean SERIOUSLY, needs a hug. His name is Vergil and this is how me and my family got involved with the world of Demons and Devils. And let me tell you… Grandpa Aku-Aku wasn't happy with me that day. So let's get this show started! It's time for an Ooda-Booga Showtime Baby! I present to you: The Devils' Mojo!"_

Wumpa Island has been at peace for quite sometime. It wasn't always this peaceful when a crazy big headed mad scientist decided to mess with nature by turning animals into monsters while making monstrous machines to rule the world. However one single Bandicoot was able to foil this man's plans time after time again. Now that mad scientist had finally quit after so many failures and made a better life in making normal household electronics. The Bandicoot and his family enjoying peace on the island though they were still adventurous as always especially the adopted member Taki-Taki Bandicoot.

She was a young human woman with long green hair that ended in spiral like bands, her skin was a light tan, she stood around 6'4, body lean and not overly busty or curvy and her eyes were heterochromatic with one green and the other a midnight blue. Her outfit always consisted of black bra, an orange open coat, a dark orange haramaki sash, black knee-high slacks, red running shoes, a ruby red scarf, dark brown fingerless gloves with white tips where the missing fingers was, and a dino skull for a hat. Yes, a dino skull for a hat specifically a raptor's skull she dug up when she was a kid.

If anything, despite not being blood related to her clan she definitely had their taste for some action. So here was the young woman playing around in the Temple of Ghouls. The Temple of Ghouls is a very creepy old ruins that served as a mausoleum of the dead filled with corpses, ghostly energies, booby traps and monsters from some rumors. Taki-Taki was swinging across the temple ruins by the old vines that grew on the ceilings. "Woo-hoo!!!" Taki-Taki shouted as she went flying when she let go of the vine. She easily grabbed the one in front of her not even missing an inch. It was like the vines were moving to a musical beat only she could hear.

Taki-Taki soon shot off the vine and flipped repeatedly in the air before landing in a pile of white. Said pile of white being a pile of bones as her head poked out from the mound. "Not exactly a safe landing but better than that pit of snakes like last time." Taki-Taki chuckled before turning her head to come face to face with large sharp pointy teeth of a big beast. The beast had a structure similar to a human but looked like a mash-up between a crab and porcupine. It's fur was a soft yellow with a grey underbelly, completely white eyes with no pupils but blue iris, a black nose, small spikes on his head with larger spikes on his back, large dark brown clawed paws like hands, hooved feet, small dog like ears and a stubby tail. It was quite buff and stood two feet bigger than the girl and wore dark blue long sleeve pants and a black collar.

Despite the monster in front of her, Taki-Taki didn't look scared at all. "Oh. Hey Quill!" Taki-Taki chuckled as the beast or Quill shook his head with a laugh before helping her up. Taki-Taki had special friends on the island in the form of Titans. Titans were animals transformed by Mojo Mutation to become powerful creatures. Mojo Mutation was a process of dosing large amounts of mystical energy into living creations altering them dramatically. The mad scientist mentioned earlier had turned a lot of animals into monstrous Titans and brainwashed them but neither side expected Taki-Taki causing a huge impact. Apparently she had the ability to calm and tame Titans freeing them from the mind control.

The Titans adored her completely and a lot of them became not only allies to her clan but also her greatest friends. Some Titans even formed their own civilizations across Wumpa's Archipelago with all welcoming the Bandicoot Clan whenever they visited. Quill was her best friend out of the bunch. He was a Spike Titan and the first one she befriended. Their relationship was that of siblings. "Seriously big sis? Only someone as cheery and crazy as you would love goofing around in this place." Quill spoke his deep slightly animalistic voice filled with amusement. "Did you forgot I was raised by Crash Bandicoot? Where's Spooker by the way? He usually with you all the time." Taki-Taki asked as Quill groaned.

Spooker was another one of Taki-Taki's Titan friends. He was a Grimly but also Quill's younger brother. They just mutated very into two different species is all. "He's being chased by Leaf at the moment. The numbskull accidentally destroyed some of her stuff so he's being treated as target practice, again." Quill groaned as Taki-Taki let out a chuckle. Leaf was their Snipe friend and a crazy herbalist. Her medicines were really good but sometimes her experiments have some unexpected yet hilarious side effects. "I'm telling you now. I won't be surprised if they start dating. They act like a married couple arguing most of the time." Taki-Taki laughed as Quill shivered at the thought.

"Yeah, just what I need. A bunch of little Snipe Spookers running around causing mischief. My quills will have fallen off from all the stress and headaches." Quill mumbled as Taki-Taki continued to laugh at her friend. Taki-Taki was about to speak when she saw something strange. Taki-Taki was the only human on Wumpa Island or any of the other neighboring islands minus that one tribe but they weren't exactly friendly. Or the mad scientist for he was augmented so it wasn't really the same. What she saw was a 100% percent normal human! This human was a woman a few inches shorter than her with beautiful blond hair, soft skin and bright lovely eyes. "Quill…" Taki-Taki spoke pointing to the human woman as Quill was wide eyed from the sight as well.

The woman began walking away as if not noticing them. "Hey! Come back!" Taki-Taki shouted as both of them ran after her. Now Taki-Taki had been to this temple many times so she knew every part of the place so far but this strange woman was taking them to an area Taki-Taki avoided a lot and for good reason. Bad Mojo. Mojo was life energy if you can simplify the term. It could be used for many things in the form of magic, healing or for fighting. Voodoo was one of the many things Mojo was used for. Bad Mojo is the corrupted version of this energy. It messes up with the minds of others and can warp average plants and animals into twisted monsters.

Titans who were calmed or tamed by Taki-Taki were immune to the effects of Bad Mojo just like Taki-Taki and her clan. However some Titans were created through Bad Mojo and they were nasty and vicious. Those Titans were known as Goliaths and were best avoided. The woman had led them to a part of the temple that festered with Bad Mojo from the nasty black tendrils growing amongst the walls and floor. "Stick close Taki-Taki. I don't like this one bit." Quill whispered as the young woman nodded to her friend's words. The woman had finally stopped to a room that held a large mirror on the wall.

The mirror reflected a wicked and hellish landscape with dark brown ground, bones of various shapes scattered about, red lightning falling from the dark scarlet sky and dead or creepy vegetation. "What is that?" Quill asked unnerved by the sight of the mirror. It looked like a gateway to Hell. The woman turned to them and had tears in her eyes surprising the two friends. "Please… save him." She spoke as the mirror showed a severely injured man covered in blood and a giant monster while she faded away like a ghost. The man seemed to be on his last legs and the monster treading closer to his position. With no hesitation, Taki-Taki had ran inside the mirror as if the glass was water with Quill following.

Meanwhile with the wounded man… The large monster began to approach the fallen man. The monster looked like a statue of a god with glowing eyes filled with malice. Dark energy surged in his hand. "This is the so called power of the son of Sparda. You've entertained me quite a bit. I'm going to enjoy ripping out your soul. A Son of Sparda as a perfect little puppet, worthy punishment for a traitor." The monster spoke as the injured man grunted in defiance. "Any last words?" The monster spoke. "Yeah! Ooda-Booga! It's Showtime!" A female voice shouted as something crashed into the giant monster's chest. It was Taki-Taki who had come out of nowhere with a jump kick.

To both of their surprises, she had sent the giant flying into a large pillar from the blow before landing on the ground perfectly fine. Mojo was also highly effective against demons of all sizes too. The young man soon found himself being held bridal style by Quill causing his eyes to widen. "What…?" He asked weakly almost choking out blood. "Don't talk. We're getting you out of here! Come on Taki-Taki!" Quill shouted taking off with the man. "Coming Quill!" The young woman shouted grabbing the sword the young man dropped before following them. The monster had gotten up only to find them gone and let out a loud roar in rage.

"BRING ME THE SON OF SPARDA AND THAT WENCH!!!!" The giant howled as the sounds of angry monsters began to multiply. Quill and Taki-Taki were running as quick as they can back to the mirror they entered to see a large group of hellspawn chasing them from behind. "Hey you assholes! Eat this!" Taki-Taki shouted as she took a vial out of her pocket and threw it behind her. It had exploded letting loose a huge cloud of gas that soon hardened into pink crystal trapping them effectively. Both friends and their rescue soon found themselves back in the temple after jumping through the mirror. "Shatter the mirror!" Quill shouted as Taki-Taki slammed her fist into the glass and instead of passing through the punch had shattered the mirror into pieces stopping it's magic permanently.

"That was insane. We aren't going back there any time soon. How's our friend here?" Taki-Taki asked a bit exhausted. "He passed out from bloodlost but is still alive. What was that place, Hell? Let's get him back to your house. Coco and Aku-Aku should be able to help treat this guy's injuries and find out what just happened to us." Quill answered. "Yeah but I have a feeling this isn't the last time we see that place or that monster." Taki-Taki stated as both of them quickly left the temple with a lot of questions on their minds.

Who was that woman? What is this guy's story? What was that makes monster? Whose Sparda? What were those things and that place? One thing was sure. Nothing was going to be same ever again and this was only just the beginning of more to come.

**And that is it for today. Until next time, ooda-booga!!**


End file.
